


Maybe

by KEBKEN



Series: Average [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: KIND OF I GUESS, M/M, they're gay and their life is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KEBKEN/pseuds/KEBKEN
Summary: Sometimes even Held himself had trouble understanding his strange relationship with Mercer Frey. Whatever they had wasn't something others would be able to understand like they did.





	Maybe

Sometimes even Held himself had trouble understanding his strange relationship with Mercer Frey.

 

Others in the guild in Cyrodiil had always called him too soft, too understanding when it came to dealing with others and had thus often called it a weakness. So Held had thought it would be that way here too. Skyrim was known for its bold and brash locals so he had feared it would actually be even worse here.

 

But to his surprise it wasn't.

 

The thieves guild was in a bad place but it's remaining members were loyal to a fault and the higher ups Brynjolf, Delvin and even Vex were very caring in their own way. The guild wasn't just a job to them, it was they had done almost all their lives. And that made it all feel like they were a big family of misfits that couldn't and didn't want to do honest work.

 

So it stood out to Held that everyone's relationship with the guild master wasn't like that at all.

 

The guild master was a distant man, never really letting someone too close so when he actually opened up to the elf ( even if it was just a little) it had been a bit of a surprise to him that he had succeeded where so many others had failed before him. Mercer was a man who lived on his own, not letting anything stop him, living alone but not necessarily lonely. It had just seemed like the breton had decided that others were to bothersome at some point and stuck to that worldview ever since.

 

It wasn't a secret to the rest of the guild that Mercer and Held had started sleeping together at one point along the way, but what they didn't know about was the strange kind of intimacy between them that had come with it.

 

They never spoke of it but them strewn on the bed after sex, just talking and sometimes asking the other for their opinion on their newest quest had come unexpectedly natural to both of them.

Held knew that the line between just fucking each other and an actual relationship had become awfully thin. Mercer never mentioned it so the other thief didn't either, fearing that the human would pull back from whatever they had if he did. So they lived in blissful ignorance. It was fine like that.

 

**They were fine.**

 

****


End file.
